


electric love

by gayforholtzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Smut, i didn't mean for it to become a multichapter fic but it is, i got this idea at like 5am and decided to run with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforholtzmann/pseuds/gayforholtzmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin isn’t jealous. She knows being jealous gets you nowhere and is unproductive. She’s a scientist for Pete’s sake, yet she can’t figure out why seeing Holtzmann and the girl from the bar irks her so much.</p><p>    or the one where Erin really is jealous of this girl Holtzmann is kissing which causes her to lock herself in a bathroom and when Holtzmann comes finds her Erin decides to show Holtzmann just how jealous she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. she's sweet like candy in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so this is my first fanfiction and i just had this idea for person a to get jealous of person b kissing someone and to run into a bathroom, person b to confront them, then for them to make out. i was originally going to do it with bechloe but then holtzbert literally ruined me and controls my life now. if you guys wanna check me out on tumblr to talk about how much holtzbert has ruined you, you can check out my ghostbusters account jillianholtzmannownsmyass or my personal account kirbycrisscross ! i hope you enjoy ;D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin isn’t jealous. She knows being jealous gets you nowhere and is unproductive. She’s a scientist for Pete’s sake, yet she can’t figure out why seeing Holtzmann and the girl from the bar irks her so much.
> 
> or the one where Erin shows Holtzmann how jealous she really is which leads to angst, smut, and hopefully a happy ending for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my first fanfiction and this idea was oringinally going to be for bechloe but then holtzbert literally destroyed me, person a sees person b kiss someone and person a gets jealous as heck. person a runs into a bathroom where person b follows them and then they end up kissing or some shit like that. like i said this is my first fanfic so i have no idea what i'm supposed to say in these! but i swear the work is very good and you should check it out! if you wanna come talk to me about how holtzbert has ruined your life you should follow my ghostbusters blog jillianholtzmannownsmyass or my personal blog kirbycrisscross

Erin isn’t jealous. She knows being jealous gets you nowhere and is unproductive. She’s a scientist for Pete’s sake, yet she can’t figure out why seeing Holtzmann and the girl from the bar irks her so much.

Erin clutched her drink, straight tequila, harder and harder as the seconds passed by. This was _supposed_ to be a night to celebrate their latest bust, a T-4 haunting at a hospital built on the remains of a cemetery, but Holtzmann seemed to think otherwise.         

“Erin, what’s wrong girl?” Erin looked up from her drink with a harsh expression.

“Nothing is wrong,” she grunted out through gritted teeth, her patience clearly wavering by the second.

“You sure, Er? You seemed to be rather irked.” Abby’s concern for her friend evident in her voice. Erin slammed her glass on the table making Abby and Patty wince.

"Yes! Leave it be!” Abby and Patty glanced at each other in confusion before dropping it. The following few minutes was laced with silence and a heaviness hanging over the group.

“Look, I’m sorry. I just-“ Erin’s words were stopped dead in their tracks by the sight of Holtz and this woman, a girl with long brown hair and a red shirt, which, if Erin did say so, looked awful on her, kissing. The girl pushed against the bar by Holtz, seemed to be incredibly into it.

Erin’s eyes were too transfixed on the image of Holtz and this girl to notice Abby prodding her in the side.

“Earth to Erin.” Abby waved her hand in front of her friend, clearly too occupied in her own world.

“What the hell does Holtzmann think she’s doing!” Erin damn near shouted, causing a few people to turn towards the group.

“Uh, well it looks like she’s getting some serious tail. Go Holtzy!” Patty’s cheers seemed to have gotten Holtzmann’s attention. Erin watched Holtz turn towards the girl and collect what would appear to be her number with what could only be described as disgust, envy, maybe? No not possible. Erin Gilbert was not envious of this girl.

“Fuck,” Erin muttered under her breathe completely unaware of the fact the other girls heard her.

“What was that?”

“Oh uh… I didn’t say... I just said-“ Erin was cut off by Holtz sauntering towards them.

“What’s crack-a-lacking?” Erin’s eyes bore into Holtzmann with rage and a scary amount of fury. How could she just waltz back over here! After practically making out with some random chick. During what was supposed to be their celebration!

“Oh. I don’t know maybe you would actually know if you weren’t making out with what’s her face over there.” Erin gestured towards the girl who was at the bar, sheepishly waving towards Holtzmann.

“Damn Gilbert, what’s got your panties in a twist. I’ll have you know… Alyssa? I think… is a lovely young lady.” Holtz stuttered over her words trying to remember that name of the girl.

“What has my ‘panties’ in a twist is the fact you think making out with some random woman is more important than this group. You know! The one we formed and the one you apparently don’t seem to care about.” Erin spat out with fire, wanting Holtz to know just how much she upset her. Erin began to wonder why she was so affected by this anyway. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she returned her mind to focus on her anger towards Holtz.

“Erin…” Holtz started.

“Nope! You know what guys! I have to pee. Yep! I’m gonna go!” Erin’s glass hit the table with a loud crash as she ran towards the bathroom.

~~~

The three remaining women sat there staring at each other all very, very confused as to what the hell had just happened. Abby decided to speak up first,

“Um… does anyone know what that was about?”

“I don’t know what all this,” Patty gestured around towards the table and to Erin’s knocked over glass, “is, but I do think Erin got her feelings seriously hurt,       Holtzy.” Holtz was utterly confused as to why her kissing some girl would make Erin so angry. Did Erin really care this much about a simple bust? It wasn’t anything special, not that Holtz could recall at least.

“Holtzmann?” Abby poked her friend’s cheek hoping to get some sort of reaction out of the engineer.

“Do you think one of us should go in there?”

“I will,” Holtzmann sighed thinking about what in the hell could’ve upset Erin so much that she decided to off and lock herself in a bathroom.

~~~

Erin had rushed away from the table, all but nearly throwing her glass towards it in a feeble attempt to get away from the rest of her colleagues. She bolted into a small single stall bathroom and locked the door. She sat on the cold, tile floor, knowing all to well it was riddled with germs and god knows what else, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

For as long as Erin had known Holtz she’d been flirty, from the very first thing she said to her, “Come here often?” It was just Holtzmann’s nature to flirt. Erin wondered why the sight of Holtzmann and that girl had so clearly affected her. Erin didn’t know why (but a part of her did if she was being honest with herself) she cared so damn much. Holtzmann could kiss whomever she pleased, but did she have to do it right in front of her? _What_?

Erin and the engineer had grown rather close in the matter of months they’ve spent together, and Erin could often be found on the small couch, that Holtzmann refuses to say the place she acquired it from, “Don’t worry guys there’s only like… a 4% chance it has diseases,” that was located in the corner of the second floor. Some days Erin would just sit and marvel at the pure genius that came from Holtzmann. Anyone within 100 feet of Holtzmann could tell that there was just something special about her. And for the life of her, Erin just couldn’t put her finger on it.

Rather it was the way she dressed, how she just didn’t seem to care and didn’t plan her outfits at all (she did,) or if it was the swagger Holtz gave out while simply just walking, or maybe even the way Holtzmann’s face would still light up even after nearly exploding the entire 2nd floor. All Erin knew was that it fucking hurt like hell to see Holtzmann kissing another girl.

_Shit_.

She was jealous of the girl (Alyssa?) that Holtzmann was kissing. She wanted needed to be the girl Holtzmann was kissing. At the sudden realization of this, she felt tears begin to prickle up in the corners of her eyes. How hadn’t this dawned on her earlier? The tingling she felt in her stomach every time Holtz threw a wink her way or a coy, cheesy pickup line.

And God. The worst part of it all is that if you would’ve asked Erin just hours ago if she thought Holtz liked her, her answer would be very different than it is now. All the not so subtle winks and touches hadn’t gone unnoticed by Erin, but she had simply put it off as Holtzmann just being a touchy person in general. Yet, somewhere in the back of Erin’s mind, she knew it was different, or at least she thought it was different with her.  
Erin was snatched out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Shit.

“Sorry! It’ll only just be a minute!” Erin’s voice wavered as she took in her disheveled appearance in the mirror. Her eyes were blotchy and puffed from the tears she had no idea were streaming down her face. Her makeup was ruined, only slightly, but still noticeable enough if someone was really looking. Her cheeks were splotchy and red, another side effect from the crying. Her hair was mussed from her hands in it, and her skirt ruffled from being slouched on the floor.  
 

"Erin?” Holtzmann’s timid voice stopped Erin in her tracks. She didn’t want to deal with her at all. She wondered if there was any way that she could just avoid this situation altogether. After a few seconds, she concluded that no, she, indeed, had to face Holtzmann, and there was no way out of this.

After another knock, Erin figured it was now or never and swung the door open to see Holtz with her hand mid-air as if to knock again.

~~~

Holtzmann’s eyes scanned up and down Erin’s body. Taking in everything from her skirt to her hair to her eyes to her cheeks. Wait? Had she been crying?

"Erin… have you been crying?” Holtzmann’s eyes never left the red, tear stained ones of Erin’s.

“What do you want, Jillian?” Erin spat out Holtz’s name like it was venom on her tongue. Taken aback by Erin’s state, Holtz could only stare and stand still. Holtzmann opened her mouth then shut it at least 3 times before she was finally able to repeat her prior statement.

“Erin. Have you been crying?” She said with more firmness than she had prior. Erin refused to make eye contact with her and opted to attempt, key-word attempt, to dash out of the small, cramped room. Holtzmann quickly withdrew her hands from her overalls and slammed the door shut so Erin couldn’t escape.

“Holtzmann! What the hell! Let me leave!” Erin demanded, eyes still, stubbornly, refusing to meet Holtzmann’s. Holtz decided to once more for a last ditch effort to ask Erin the question on final time.

“Have you been cry-“ The words went dead on Holtzmann’s tongue as Erin shouted,

“Yes! Why do you care, Jillian!” She was once again taken aback by the use of her first name and faltered before looking down and saying,

“Why?” The question was asked quietly, so unlike the answer, Erin had all but screamed out. Holtz looked up, finally able to meet Erin’s eyes once again. They were so unlike the eyes she had seen when she had come into the bathroom earlier. As opposed to being fragile and glassy they were now flaming and it was oh so obvious Erin was furious with Holtzmann.

“I… I… I don’t know!” Erin’s voice, while trying to be strong and harsh, trailed off towards the end. Holtzmann couldn’t help but be taken aback by how timid Erin’s voice had become. Holtz searched Erin’s eyes, hoping, no, begging, for a reason for her to be so upset.

~~~

Erin’s eyes broke with Holtz’s as she looked at the floor unable to produce a good enough reason for why she’d been crying simply because she saw Holtz kissing another girl. All she could think about was the fact that Holtzmann had been out there making out with some girl while the other three Ghostbusters were trying to celebrate. In the back of her mind, though she knew, she really did know, that there was something else behind it.

“Look. I’m really sorry that I wasn’t celebrating with you guys and I understand if that made you angry. I just don’t get why it was such a big deal because that bust was pretty standard procedure and I mean I know I didn’t nearly blow up the house, which granted, is a pretty big deal. And next time I’ll totally just hang out with you guys and sorry for not I guess. But honestly, maybe you should just chill out and-“

“Chill out?!” Erin’s voice was most definitely not timid anymore and she was back to nearly screaming again. Holtz opened her mouth like she was ready to say something, but Erin was hell bound to continue,

“Chill out! Holtzmann! I’m not the one who needs to chill. You should maybe attempt to keep all your hormones under lock just long enough to celebrate with this group! That need I remind you, you are a part of. So how about you stop abandoning the group for some random girl just because you want to make out with-“ The words fell dead in Erin’s mouth when she realized just how close she’d gotten to Holtzmann. Somehow, during her rant, she’d managed to force Holtzmann’s back to be shoved against the sink; the small of her back situated, probably uncomfortably, right against the edge. Erin drew in a shaky breath when it was apparent that they were barely inches apart.

Holtz’s eyes were trained on Erin, and neither of them dared to break eye contact. Erin attempted to say something, anything to break the silence that was filled with awkwardness and maybe even something more.

Holtz was the first to break eye contact and glanced down at Erin's lips, her eyes now fixed on them. Erin's eyes slowly wandered down to Holtz’s lips as well, taking in the slight pink hue of them. They were close enough to feel each other’s breaths on their lips and God all of Erin’s anger just disappeared like that. Erin could smell oil mixed with a lavender scent (who knew Holtz used lavender hair shampoo?)

Erin shoved Holtzmann’s smell as far into the back of her mind as possible, knowing all too well what this could lead to.

“Holtzmann…” Erin said with warning as Holtzmann slowly began to lean in. Holtzmann’s lips were now a mere fraction of an inch away from Erin’s, so close that to an outside observer it could appear they were kissing.

Erin quickly pulled back, nearly giving Holtzmann whiplash.

“I’m going home!” Erin announced all too cheery and began to turn away from Holtz. Right before Erin could open the door Holtzmann grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Erin, stop running away from your feel-“ Holtzmann was unable to get the last bit out as Erin lurched forward to connect their lips. Erin had no idea (she did) of what compelled her to kiss Holtz like that. Holtzmann let out a surprised squeal before quickly reciprocating. Erin had Holtzmann backed up against the sink again within seconds, and Jesus Christ if the scent of oil and lavender was strong when she first smelt it it had multiplied by at least a thousand now. Erin’s hand rested against the sink hovering right next to Holtz’s hips before boldly deciding to rest them there. Holtzmann, no longer in a state of complete and utter shock, threaded one hand through Erin’s auburn hair and the other was placed delicately on the lower part of Erin’s back trying, desperately, to pull Erin impossibly closer,

Erin’s mind was in overdrive and she couldn’t think about anything other than the intoxicatingly amazing taste of Holtzmann’s lips on hers. Erin tugged Holtzmann’s hips toward her, moving Holtz’s back off the sink so she was no longer touching it. Erin’s tongue barely had touched Holtzmann’s lower lip when Holtzmann opened her mouth, granting Erin entrance. Erin’s tongue, very quickly, grazed over Holtz’s upper lips before hungrily meeting her tongue.

There was absolutely nothing slow or sweet about this kiss yet it was the best kiss Erin’s ever had. It was hungry and sloppy and all kinds of perfect. Holtzmann tugged Erin’s hair lightly eliciting a slight, breathy gasp from Erin’s mouth. Erin reached her right hand up to pull at Holtzmann’s neck trying, so hard, to get them closer.

All Erin could think about was how good all of this felt and why she hadn’t decided to do it early. Holtzmann’s tongue did one final swipe against Erin’s before she removed her mouth from Erin’s lips. Erin’s whine of protest was quickly turned into a moan when Holtz latched onto her neck, sucking and nibbling right on her pulse point.

Erin shuddered as Holtzmann left what would most definitely be a hickey tomorrow but she couldn’t find it in herself to care in the slightest. Holtzmann roughly sucked down and nipped at a sensitive spot causing Erin to full out moan. Holtz gently licked her tongue over the already forming bruise and moved farther down to Erin’s collarbone. Holtz bit down with more force than before and Erin couldn’t take much more of this if she was planning on making it out of here alive.

Erin yanked Holtzmann backed up to her face and locked eyes with her. Both were beyond out of breath yet neither of them seemed to care as Erin pulled Holtz back in for another kiss. Holtz, to Erin’s amazement, had somehow managed to flip them around so she now had Erin backed up against the sink. The sink dug into Erin’s back and sent a twinge of pain up her spine that was quickly fixed by Holtz’s lips on hers.

This was all open-mouthed and tongues diving in and out of the others mouth and hot passionate heat. Holtz grabbed at Erin’s shirt, lifting it up to grant easier access to the other woman’s chest. Erin had always known Holtz to be an aggressive and dominate person but man did it show now. Holtzmann’s hands found their way to Erin’s boobs and she began to roughly squeeze on them. If this were anyone else Erin would tell them to stop. Tell them a bathroom in a bar with your best friends outside isn’t the place to do this. But Holtzmann was like a drug Erin just couldn’t say no to and Erin would do anything to keep this going.

“Holtz,” Erin moaned out the moment Holtzmann’s hands had found their way underneath her bra. Holtzmann’s thumbs, which were worn and callused from years of tinkering, brushed over Erin’s nipple, provoking Erin to moan her name yet again.

Erin bit down on Holtz’s lower lip to keep a louder moan of pleasure from escaping. Holtz responded by roughly playing with both of Erin’s nipples. Erin was sick of not touching more of Holtzmann and moved her hands to trail up and down Holtz’s arms, and they slowly moved their way towards Holtz’s stomach.

Erin’s hands had found themselves underneath Holtz’s shirt, grabbing at her stomach, yearning for more contact. Erin’s hands anchored themselves to Holtzmann’s boobs causing her to let out a low, gravelly moan.

“Erin.” The way Holtz moaned Erin’s name into her ear shot straight to her center and she could swear she saw stars. Holtz, once again, detached her mouth from Erin’s only to attach it to her collarbone. She sucked down and most definitely was leaving another mark. Holtz’s hands moved agonizingly slow down Erin’s stomach to grip in between Erin’s thighs.

Holtzmann smirked against Erin’s neck at how wet Erin hand managed to be in just this short amount of time. Right as Holtz was about to snake her hand down Erin’s pants a knock came on the door.

“Erin? Holtzmann? Is everything okay in there?” Abby’s voice was like a bucket of ice-cold water that was just dumped on them. Erin sprung away from Holtzmann and took in Holtz’s disheveled appearance.

_Oh god, I almost had sex with Holtzmann._

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Erin was fully able to comprehend what had just happened. There was no sign of regret on Holtz’s face and Erin wish she could say there was a sign of regret on her own face. Abby once again knocked on the door,

"Guys? Do I have to get Patty to break down this door?”

“Fuck.” Erin looked up at Holtz once more, her jaw slacked and wide open. Erin took in a shaky breath and pushed past Holtzmann and out of the door and ran into the bitter cold outside. Leaving Holtzmann there to stare at Abby in utter disbelieve.

_Well fuck._


	2. baby, i'm dying for another taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so overwhelmed by the positive comment on the first chapter and am really excited to see what you guys think of this one! Hopefully, now that I have better wifi connection than I did on vacation I'll be able to update more. Let me know what you guys think! If you wanna talk to me about gayness or just anything find me on my personal account kirbycrisscross or my ghostbusters/holtzbert account jillianholtzmannownsmyass

Erin paced quickly into the cold air, the brisk wind causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. Oh god what had just happened? She’d kissed Holtzmann. Inside of a bathroom. With her best friends outside. They almost had sex. The word panic couldn’t even begin to describe what Erin was feeling right now.

She stopped abruptly upon realized she had no idea where she was, no idea where she was going, and no idea what the hell she was going to do. How would she continue to work with Holtzmann? Wouldn’t it be weird? How would she tell Abby and Patty? Would she tell Abby and Patty? Shit, what if Holtz had already told them.

Holtz. She could still taste Holtzmann’s mint chapstick on her lips, and man did it taste amazing. Shit. That is most definitely not what she should be thinking. She shouldn’t think about how perfectly they fit together or the way Holtzmann held her or how she’d never enjoyed kissing someone as much as she did then.

Yet Erin can’t stop thinking about it.

She can’t stop focusing on how she can feel the bruise on her neck forming and how she wishes Abby hadn’t interrupted them so there could be more. Erin doesn’t (she does) want to think about the fact that there is still a dull throbbing between her legs that she really wants Holtz to solve. Erin most definitely wasn’t thinking about what would’ve happened had Abby not come and Holtz hadn’t stopped. Her mind had for sure not wandered to the image of Holtzmann’s face between her legs and her screaming out Holtz’s name in pure ecstasy. Erin without a doubt also hadn’t imaged her face between Holtz’s thighs trying to make Holtzmann moan out in pleasure.

Nope. None of those were even slightly close to Erin’s thoughts.

God, she was so screwed.

~~~ 

Abby stood there looking at Holtz confusion written all over her face.

“Uh… Holtz what the fuck did I just walk in on?” Holtzmann couldn’t speak and stood there shell-shocked. Erin had kissed her. This was pretty much all she’d ever wanted. Unless you’re counting her wanting to find a way to time travel, in which case this is all she’d wanted since she’d met Erin.

At first, it was just kind of a game. Sure she thought Erin was cute, in a sort of uptight straight-laced sort of way; who wouldn’t find the owner of the world’s tiniest bowtie to be at least slightly attractive. Holtzmann did this thing where she would try to make Erin blush at least 10 times a day, and 90% of the time she achieved it. It was a game to her to make Erin flustered; it almost felt like an accomplishment.

It was after Erin nearly died flying into that portal that she realized she was completely and utterly fucked to put it simply.

Since then being with Erin had just been a fantasy and something she could only imagine happening in a fairytale land. She still flirted, she just couldn’t help herself especially when Erin had somehow always managed to end up on the couch, the one she found in the dumpster while look for scrap parts, she had on the 2nd floor. After the couch was placed in the corner of the room, Erin had begun to spend the vast majority of her time up there, with Holtz; and Holtzmann absolutely adored this.

If she was being honest with herself she knows that she starts just a few more fires than needed just to get to see Erin spring into action and put out a fire. Childish? Maybe. Would Holtzmann stop? No. Well, maybe she would now. She had no idea what this meant to Erin, as she quite literally ran out of the room, effectively completely crushing Holtz’s heart.

“Holtzmann?” Abby urged her on. Holtz was lost. What did she say? A part of her wanted to tell her best friend everything but another part of her knew it wasn’t just up to her to decide who to tell and who not to tell. She was stuck. Either was she was completely screwed.

“Well. You see. Erin came in here and was pretty upset. After using my fantastic persuasion methods, I managed to get her to let me inside of the bathroom. She was pretty pissed off. I guess about, me uh you know… skipping the whole group celebration to kiss Ally,”

“I thought it was Alyssa?”

“Oh yeah um Alyssa. So she was angry? Because I wasn’t with you guys. Yep, and then I made a few questionable jokes and some flirts and yeah.” Holtzmann internally cringed at her lies. Questionable jokes? Really?

“Holtzmann! What did you say?” Abby asked honestly scared for the answer. Holtzmann paused trying to find something, anything to say that would cause Erin to run off.

“Well. I asked if she was on her period…”

“Jillian!”

“Yeah. Not my best move. It was a joke! Meant to be funny like haha haha hardy har funny. A joke! It clearly didn’t land well. So, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me I asked her if her being on her period made her so you know. Aggressive.” Holtzmann stared at Abby hoping she bought her story.

“You said you flirted with her too. Holtz what did you say that would make her literally run out of the room?”

Shit. She had said that.

Before Holtz could register what she was doing words began to pour out of her mouth,

“So since earlier I had told her that her panties were in a twist. Well, I may have asked her if she wanted help untwisting them. Then she went off on a rant about how inappropriate that was and then you knocked on the door and she ran out. Yep that’s what happened.” Holtzmann stammered that out all in one breath.

Abby’s face was skeptical at best like she knew something about Holtz’s story wasn’t quite true, but she wasn’t going to push her.

“Do you think someone should go after Er-“

“No! I mean uh give her some space. I think that’s what’s best.” Holtz slowly trailed off trying not to seem like she was desperate to reach Erin first.

“Okay Holtzmann if that’s what you think is best. Patty and I are going to head back to the fire station, you want to come with us?”

“Yeah. I need to fix Patty’s pack after the bust today anyways.” And with that Holtz and Abby exited out of the small cramped bathroom, Abby with no idea whatsoever what the hell had happened in there, and Holtz with no idea whatsoever she was going to do about Erin.

The three of them headed out of the bar and into the dark, cold New York City night. By the time they reached the fire station Holtz was hesitant to enter.

What if Erin was waiting there? What if Erin was going to tell everyone? What if Erin-

Holtz’s panic was stopped by Abby’s voice shouting Erin’s name into the apparently empty firehouse. Holtz sighed a sigh of relief before panic settled in. She quickly realized that she had no idea where in the world Erin could be, or if she was even safe. Luckily Holtz was brought out of her worrying by a soft knock on the door and Erin sheepishly walked into the firehouse.

Oh god.

 ~~~

After wandering around the city for what seemed like hours Erin realized she had to either go home or back to her apartment. Home? I guess the fire station was now pretty much home, she thought to herself.

After reaching into her pocket to check maps on her phone, she figured since the fire station was closest that was her best bet. It was, after all, nearing midnight and it was not the best idea for a girl to stroll around the city this late at night.

Erin made her way back to the fire station a little after 12:15. Upon reaching the home that they all shared she realized she had literally no idea what she was going to do if Holtzmann opened the door or confronted her.

Erin made her way up to the stoop and knocked quietly on the door. After waiting a few seconds, she opened up the door and the first thing she saw was Holtzmann pacing around in the corner with a worried look on her face.

She didn’t have much time to think about Holtzmann because the second Abby saw her she rushed up to Erin and engulfed her in a hug.

“Erin! We were all so worried about you. Holtzmann told me what happened in the bathroom and-“ Erin didn’t hear the rest because she was suddenly stricken with extreme fear. What had Holtzmann said exactly anyways?

“And she’s super sorry about those stupid jokes right Holtzy?” Abby sent a pointed glare at Holtzmann. Jokes? Thank God, Holtzmann hadn’t said what had really happened.

“Yepperoni! I know for sure now that your panties most definitely aren’t in a twist.” What the hell? Was this all a joke to Holtzmann?

“Well if you’ll excuse me I’m heading to bed. G’night Abby, nighty nighty Patty, sleep well Erin.” Holtz winked at Erin before ascending the stairs. Erin was left standing there awe-stricken. Did Holtzmann even give a shit that they’d practically had sex in a bathroom? After all, Holtzmann was notorious for all of her escapades with the females. Maybe that’s all Erin was to her. Another girl she could conquer and claim then throw away. The thought alone made Erin nearly want to cry

 ~~~

Really? Sleep well! Holtzmann internally cursed herself as she leapt, two stairs at a time, towards her room. She slammed the door shut and fell down on her bed. This day was such a fucking mess, and now Erin probably hated her. This was such bullshit. Why couldn’t she just communicate like a normal human? Her mother always told her that she needed to learn how to express her feelings and all that bullshit. Holtz had never really considered her mother right until exactly this moment.

Holtzmann sunk into her bed the only thought on her mind before drifting off to sleep was that she wanted Erin’s taste on her lips again and she’d be damned if she didn’t make it happen.


	3. and every night my mind is running around her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! SO IT'S BEEN LIKE 4 MONTHS SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS FIC. I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS I'VE BEEN SO BUSY.  
> hopefully I am going to be able to get on a regular update schedule and you won't have to wait another four months. come yell at me on tumblr at jillianholtzmannownsmyass

“Holtz.” Erin moaned out. Holtz’s senses were filled with Erin and Erin only. All she heard was Erin, Erin’s choppy breathing, Erin’s heart racing, Erin’s soft gasps and loud moans. All she smelt was Erin, Erin’s scent, a vanilla mixed with coconut possibly. All she saw was Erin, the sweat beads on Erin’s face, the hair sticking to her shoulders, Erin’s bare body beneath her, Erin’s eyes closed tightly. All she felt was Erin, Erin’s smooth skin, Erin’s wetness, Erin’s breasts and thighs. All she tasted was Erin, Erin’s mouth, Erin’s tongue, Erin’s mint chapstick, and Erin’s body.

 

“Holtzmann!” Erin’s moaning was getting louder, letting Holtz know what she was doing felt good. Holtzmann’s fingers teased Erin and Erin was letting her know she wanted more.

 

“Holtz!” Suddenly light was flooding into her room. _What the fuck?_

Holtzmann took in her surrounding only to see Erin hovering over her in a pink tank top and boxer shorts?

 

“What in the name of Marie Curie are you doing in my room, Erin? If you wanted to see me in my bed so bad why don’t you join-“ Holtz cut herself off based on the furious and flushed look on Erin’s face. It took Holtz but a moment to catch sight of the dark purple bruise forming alongside Erin’s collarbone before promptly remembering the events of the prior night.

 

Tumbling into the bathroom after Erin. Being yelled at by Erin. Yelling back. Erin kissing her. Her lips on Erin’s neck. On Erin’s breast. Her hands cupping through Erin’s pants. Erin.

 

“Uh… why are you here?”

 

“There’s a bust. Haunted house. Lots of ghosts.” Erin gave a curt nod towards Holtzmann before exiting the room as quickly as she had entered it.

 

“Wait Erin! Can we ta-?” The words fell dead on Holtz’s mouth as Erin slammed the door before letting Holtz finish her sentence.

 

_What the fuck_

 

-

 

Erin shut the door with haste before collapsing on the floor outside Holtz’s room. How could Holtzmann even make a joke about being in bed with her? How could she act like this was all normal and okay when it clearly wasn’t? Erin’s mind was racked with questions.

 

Was there some sort of protocol for an event like this? Maybe a book? Something along the lines of _I Nearly Had Sex with One of My Best Friends Who I May be in Love with in a Bathroom with our Best Friends Right Outside, Help_!

 

“Erin? Did you tell Holtz? Are you getting dressed? Patty and I are already dressed and waiting for you two down here. Hurry up!” Oh right. A bust. That’s what she came up to tell Holtzmann in the first place.

 

“Uh, yeah Abby, just a second.” Erin stood up, sparing a glance to the door of Holtz’s room before walking over to the lockers that were in the corner of the main lab space they all shared.

 

Erin began to peel her clothes off as quickly as humanly possible to avoid seeing Holtz, and her plan was almost complete until she heard the door squeak open and the sound of Holtz’s boots hitting the floor. Erin felt the flush rise to her neck and spread along her face; she was frozen in the moment with only half of her jumpsuit put on, covering her lower half only and only standing in a bra.

 

Erin’s breath stopped and she couldn’t think of anything other than the fact Holtz was staring at her, and she couldn’t help but not mind in the slightest. She knew she should pull up the jumpsuit and say something or walk away or do anything but she can’t find it in herself to move.

 

“Uh. You okay there, Gilbert?”

 

“Oh! Yep! Peachy keen! Fantastic! Are you dressed and ready to go? I am. Let’s go! Time to bust a ghost,” with that Erin sprinted out of the room haphazardly zipping up her jumpsuit and grabbing her proton gun. Erin bound down the stairs and ran into the shared living room, startling Abby and Patty.

 

“Erin, baby, I love you but if you scare me like that again I’m gonna bust your ass with one of Holtzy’s untested guns. Speaking of Holtzy, where is she?”

 

“Right here!” Holtz sang out as she slid down the fire pole, making as grand of an entrance as possible.

 

“You do know we have stairs right?”

 

“Abby, you beautiful glasses wearing nerd, of course, I know. But what’s the fun in that!”

 

“Just get in the car.”

 

“Alriiiiiight,” Holtz said highly exaggerating the ‘I’, “LEZgo. Get it. Lez. Because lesbian!” On a normal day, Erin would’ve smiled or even laughed at Holtzmann’s ridiculous antics, but not today. Now was not the time. “Oh guys. C’mon. Gay jokes are hilarious. What has this world come to when people won’t laugh at gay jokes?” Holtz put her hand over her heart, gasping out a loud sigh. Erin couldn’t help but find her ridiculous antics adorable. _Wait no. Not adorable. Annoying. They were annoying. Right?_

 

“Can we please just leave? We kind of have a ghost to bust,” Erin huffed out suddenly desperate to get out of the firehouse and go to the bust. Busting was a safe option. It was reliable. She knew what would go down for the most part. They would fight then they would win. It wasn’t a hard concept. Holtz was. Holtz was uncertainty and fire and a hurricane of a human and for the life of her, Erin couldn’t figure any of it.

 

 

Erin most definitely couldn’t have been more wrong about the bust being reliable.

 

This one was the definition of a mess.

 

When they had arrived there the house was already a mess, chairs were thrown everywhere, the living room was covered in ectoplasm, smashed windows, and the owners were out in the yard in a panic.

 

“Alright. Holtz, Erin, you two go search the basement. Patty and I will hit up the upstairs and the attic.”

 

“Wait, Abby maybe-“

 

“We don’t have time Erin. Let’s go!” Abby ran off, grabbing Patty and pulling her upstairs. Erin’s eyes darted around the room trying desperately to look anywhere but Holtzmann. Erin began to take a few steps towards the basement before Holtz’s voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

 

“Er,” Erin’s face fell and her heart broke at the use of Holtz’s nickname for her. “Can you please look at me?” Holtz’s voice came out in a broken whisper, not even bothering to hide the begging in her tone. “Please?”

 

“We have to get the ghost. Abby said there’s a lot and we can’t just let Abby and Patty do all the work. That’s so not fair. What if there are ghosts in the basement. We have to bust them! Ghostbusters! Bust is in the name, Holtzmann. So let’s go bust those ghosts.” Erin spun around to head towards the basement only to find Holtz had moved and was now directly in front of her. “Holtz... We can’t… This isn’t. Come on we have to-“

 

“We can’t what, Erin? This isn’t what? We can’t talk about the fact that _you_ kissed me. That _you_ were the jealous one, not me. That _you_ fucked with my head and now refuse to talk about it? You kissed me, Erin, when you damn well knew how-“

 

“Holtzmann shut up.”

 

“Erin! You can’t dismiss-“

 

“Holtzmann! Shut up!”

 

“Erin! I-“ Erin clamped her hand over Holtz’s mouth, desperately trying to get Holtz to stop talking.

 

“Listen!” Erin yelled quietly. Upon hearing yet another clank come from the basement she grabbed Holtz’s hand and whispered, “C’mon let’s go to the basement,” as she pulled Holtzmann down the steps, their hands now somehow interlaced together.

 

Erin yanked Holtz down the stairs, barely giving her time to process what was happening before she found herself barely inches away from Erin’s face, heavily breathing.

 

“Why the hell are we down here?!” Holtz whisper-yelled at Erin.

 

“Did you not hear the noises?”

 

“No, I didn’t hear the noises. If I did do you think I would’ve said why the hell are we down here?” Erin deflated at Holtz’s sharp tone towards her, “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go back upstairs because the scent down here is reminding me of my apartment after I built-“ Holtz’s words were cut short by a chair flying through the air and hitting her square in the chest.

 

“Oh, that’s it!” Erin turned around towards the source of the thrown chair and came face to face with an angry forty-something male, glowing green with red eyes. Erin whipped out the gun and aimed for him, and rather than capturing him like she normally would fueled by the rage at him hurting Holtz, she completely destroyed the ghost, running over to Holtzmann right after.

 

“Holtz! Holtz! Holtzmann!” Erin shouted and shook the engineer but to no avail as Holtz laid motionless on the floor. “Jillian… please.” Erin felt her cheeks dampen and before she knew it she was a mess of tears and sniffles.

 

“Ugh,” Holtz coughed out, “. Why does it feel like a ton of bricks has just been dropped on me?” Holtz opened her eyes and saw Erin’s staring back at hers.

 

“Jillian! Oh my god! You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re okay.” Erin couldn’t believe it. Holtz was okay. It would all be okay.

 

Holtz moved to stand up but was shoved into an awkward crouching position by Erin, Erin figured it would be easier to stand after a few minutes of rest, it had nothing to do with the fact that she was now eye level with Holtz. Nope. Not at all

 

“Erin? Um. Don’t take this the wrong way… but… uh… why are you like crying?” Holtz stumbled over her words awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Erin.

 

“I thought I was going to lose you, you stupid engineer, Jesus Christ,” Erin mumbled, tears still filling her eyes. Erin really thought she would never see Holtz again. Never see her smile. Never hear her laugh again. Never kiss her again. Wait. What no.

 

“You couldn’t get rid of me that easily, Er. I’m like radioactive material. Always here, never going to get rid of me.” Without thinking Erin yanked Holtzmann into a hug, taking in her scent and burying her head in Holtz’s shoulder.

 

She liked this. Way too much. Erin shouldn’t be so happy and content and at peace like this. Should she?

 

Erin pulled back except her face was significantly closer to Holtz’s now than it had been before. Holtz’s hand reached up shakily to wipe away a few tears coming from Erin’s eyes before she glanced down towards Erin’s lips.

 

Erin did the same and slowly felt herself leaning in. She could feel Holtz’s warm breath against her lips. All she’d have to do is lean in a fraction of an inch more and they’d be kissing.

 

“Guys! Patty and I caught two of the ghosts up here! Did you get the other ones” Abby’s voice broke out from their walkie-talkies, causing the two women to spring apart.

 

 


End file.
